


My Kingdom for a Soul!

by KylaraWritesFanfiction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Combeferre can dream the future, Deal with a Devil, Demon Shenanigans, Demon!taire, Demons, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraWritesFanfiction/pseuds/KylaraWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the kinkmeme: For whatever reason, Combeferre somehow calls a demon and (accidentally?) makes a contract. Since then, the demon, Grantaire, keeps showing up even when Combeferre doesn't really want – or need – him there. Everyone else thinks that the new addition in their group is human. Grantaire keeps teasing Combeferre about anything that he can.</p>
<p>I went in a tiny bit of a different direction here, but basically Combeferre raises Demon!Grantaire and Shenanigans ensue. And also eventual sexy times.  Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Les Mis story that I've actually written. (I have tons in my head) So I hope it turns out ok and everyone enjoys it. Sorry for the ridiculously long intro, but we'll get right onto the story. I'm kind of a slow writer, but I'll try to update regularly. Expect updates like once a month. Also, I just kind of set this in American because I'm American, and I think it's funny all the guys have french names, but let's just go with it.

Etienne Combeferre was a precocious child. From a very young age, he was observant, logical and quite practical. As soon as he started school, he realized he was smarter than most of the other children. None of them read for fun as he did and few of them were interested in hearing of the things he learned about. He learned very quickly to keep his mouth shut, and while he didn’t quite hide how smart he was, he did his best to fade into the background and not stand out from the other kids. It wasn’t until his second year of school that he realized he might be different from the other kids.

He’d always had vivid dreams, but he’d assumed they were just the product of a child’s imagination. It wasn’t until he dreamed about Olivia Jones falling off the monkey bars during recess and breaking her leg that he began to suspect there was something more to it. It wasn’t so much the fact that he dreamed the future, it was the shirt she was wearing. In his dream she was wearing a shirt with a bright pink dinosaur on it. He’d never seen the shirt before and it certainly wasn’t something he would have made up. Dinosaurs were brown and green, not pink. But it was the same shirt she was wearing when she fell. After that, he began to keep a dream journal as one book on dreams suggested. Within three months, he was certain that he had dreams which foretold the future. He was also almost certain that no one else had prophetic dreams. He had read a lot of books on dreams and none of them spoke on the subject as if it were real. He tried to ask a few of the other kids at his school, but no one else seemed to have his gift.

Later that year he decided he would talk to his parents about the dreams. He noticed that his mother seemed to feel uncomfortable around too many people, the way he did and sometimes she lied about normal things, the way he did. He began to think she had a secret too. Especially once he noticed that some of the bookshelves in the family library were full of books he could see but he could never manage to touch. Once he asked his mother about, he found out she was a “Witch” and his grandmother was a “Seer” but please could he not tell his father because he was a “Mundane” and wouldn’t understand.

“I didn’t think you would develop any powers, Etienne, dear.” His mother said. “Usually both parents must have magic for the child to manifest. You must have inherited a lesser amount of your grandmother’s seer powers.” Once he asked about the books in the library she conceded that he must also have inherited a minor ability to see and do magic, but when she tested him further, he was unable to perform any of the early witch spells. After concluding that he was merely a minor seer she gave him a stack of books on the subject and he eagerly learned everything he could of his new power.

When he was ten years old, he made his first friend. Her name was Ashley Miller and she read nearly as much as he did. They often spent recess together reading or discussing books. One night, Combeferre had a dream that Ashley would be hit by a car on her way home from school. Determined to save his friend, he did a little research and meditation and figured out the date his dream would supposedly come true. He would stop it. On that day, he stopped Ashley from leaving school right away by having a long conversation with her about the book she was reading. When she realized how late it had gotten, he offered to walk her home part of the way. They took a different route than normal. Ashley insisted on separating at the turnoff Combeferre would have to take to get to his home. He hesitated but figured with the later time and different route, Ashley’s fate would be quite different than the dream.

He’d barely taken ten steps when he heard the horrible screeching sound. He rushed towards the sound. No, it couldn’t be! He’d stopped it. Ashley was lying on the ground covered in blood feet away from a smoking car and frantically pacing driver. “Call 911.” He snapped at the panicking woman. While she hurried to make the call, he knelt down next to his friend. “I’m sorry. I failed. I only wanted to keep you safe.” He whispered. She opened her eyes and her fingers twitched as if she were trying to reach for him. He touched her fingers to his and she smiled before closing her eyes. He knew the ambulance would be too late.

A police woman drove him home a few hours later. He’d been sitting on the side of the road, barely paying any attention as the police and ambulance arrived and the accident site cleaned up. His thoughts were running in an endless loop. _Why couldn’t I save her? Why did I dream about this if I couldn’t stop it? She’ll never finish the book she was reading. She’ll never read a book again. Why couldn’t I stop this? Oh No, what if I caused this?! If she’d gone home the right way at the right time she wouldn’t be here. It’s all my fault. I should know better than to mess with fate. I hate prophecy. I hate being a Seer. Why couldn’t I save her?_

The police woman explained to his mother what happened. She took one look at him and sent him straight to bed with a small spell to help him sleep. The next day he skipped school and went to visit his grandmother. Gently, she explained “Etienne. I hate to use the word fate, but some things are destined to happen. Your friend would have died no matter what. It was not your fault. Your dream was a vision not a warning. You never would have been able to stop it. You changed the place, not the course of actions.” She explained to him the difference between dreams that could be changed, small things like spilling your coffee, and dreams that could not be changed. Big things, like deaths.

“But what’s the point of my dreams and witchcraft and magic if I can’t change things? Isn’t there any way to change what I See?”

His grandmother looked at him as though judging his soul. (Maybe she was, for all he knew.) Then she closed her eyes and he knew she was looking into the future. “The only way to change what you See would be to Raise a demon. They have enough power to change destinies, but they are very dangerous. There is ALWAYS a high price to pay. Often times too high for what you want to change. Think very carefully if you are going to Raise one. I know you are a careful boy and you would learn all you can, but demons are unpredictable. You would need to be changing more than the fate of one person for the price to be worth it.”

Over the next few months, Combeferre searched through his mother’s books for every mention of demons and there weren’t many, but from what he did learn, his grandmother was right. Demons could change things, but at the cost of more than your life; your soul. Once you made a deal with a demon you became cursed. The exact nature of the curse was unclear, but all the sources seemed to agree you would lose your humanity. So Combeferre put all thoughts of demons out of his mind and decided just not to make any more friends because he didn’t want to see them die, not only once, but also in his dreams. That strategy seemed to work until his first year of University, when he met his roommate.

Enjolras was everything he’d ever wanted in a friend. Ridiculously smart, unerringly loyal, kind and passionate about changing the world. All those injustices in the world that Combeferre had noticed and decided to change in small ways as a lawyer or a doctor (he still hadn’t decided) Enjolras had also noticed and he planned to change these things from the source. He had Big Plans involving activist groups, non-profit organizations and political campaigns. Enjolras and Combeferre survived four years of undergrad together, formed a social activist group called Les Amis, and made plans to open a Law Firm together with their friend Courfeyrac once they finished law school. (Combeferre decided on law school, because he thought going into medicine would be too traumatic with his nightly visions. He would always know exactly who he wouldn’t be able to save.) Enjolras made additional plans to run for Representative and higher when he was old enough. Combeferre promised he would be there every step of the way, helping behind the scenes.

In their final year of law school, the dreams started. Combeferre had had plenty of dreams about Enjolras before. Sharp clear, unable to change ones where he got hurt at rallies, fuzzy black and white some day maybe dreams where Enjolras changes the world and even some about their shared law firm. These dreams were different. Sharp vivid dreams where Enjolras dies. He wasn’t meant to live through graduation. Combeferre meditated and searched his visions. Enjolras was going to be mugged or shot at or he was going to die as a martyr at one of their rallies. His bright light of hope and change was going to be extinguished before barely leaving an impact.

That was when Combeferre decided he was going to Raise a demon.


	2. A Soul? What use have I for a Soul?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre Raises a demon and it isn't quite what he expected...

Combeferre hissed at the pain of the knife biting into his palm. He focused however on dripping precisely three drops of blood onto the circle of salt and shaved iron in his living room he had triple checked before beginning the Ritual. He Focused on the circle, now charged with his blood until it firmed into a strong Boundary. Slowly, he took a deep breath and began chanting.

“Rhadek’mal I Raise thee from the depths. Rhadek’mal I Summon thee. Rhadek’mal Come Forth!”

He closed his eyes against the wind that suddenly raced around the room. Something rumbled deep inside his chest and he focused on breathing until he felt something snap. (Magically, not physically. He wondered briefly if magic fell into the Metaphysical category.) He calmly opened his eyes and mentally congratulated himself as he saw the figure standing inside the Boundary. He quickly sobered though once he remembered that this creature would be taking his soul. He attempted to glare at the creature then gasped in surprise instead. The demon looked nothing like he expected.

Although he was surrounded by a dark Aura, almost stinging his Senses with the strength of Arcane Power, the demon appeared as a man roughly Combeferre’s age or a little older, maybe 25. His inky black hair curled around his ears. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just some black jeans and dark tattoos peeked over his shoulders. Combeferre couldn’t see what they were from this angle. (They were wings, giant black wings tattooed on his back “Ironically.”) As Combeferre stared (he definitely did not ogle) the demon began to grin and his teeth held the hint of sharp fangs, but otherwise he looked perfectly normal (and perfectly hot if Combeferre were being _perfectly_ honest.)

Combeferre cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses then spoke.

“Rhadek’mal,” The demon shivered at the sound of his full name.

“Call me R.”

“R then. I wish to contract with thee.”

“That’s kind of obvious, since you Summoned me here. Drop the formalities. There’s no need to sound like we’re in some nerd’s basement playing Dungeons and Dragons.” The demon stood in the middle of the circle with his arms hanging casually at his sides. He looked completely relaxed and comfortable. Combeferre envied that.

“Right, well…I will now place the Contract inside the Boundary.”

“I will now accept that you will place the Contract inside the Boundary.” The demon said with mock formality.

Combeferre took the contract written in handmade ink on hand made parchment paper (he didn’t make them himself, but was assured by the proprietors of the Arcane shop he visited they would work just fine.) and pushed it through the Boundary careful not to disturb the circle or pass his hand through. The contract, until agreed upon and signed by both parties would be the only thing that could pass through the circle. The demon, R, picked up the contract but kept his gaze on Combeferre.

“Aren’t you going to read it?”

“I did.”

“But you didn’t even look at it.”

“You wish me to keep one individual, Michel Enjolras, safe, safe defined as free from physical, mental or emotional damage, for the next six months until such time as his law school graduation, without transferring his Fate onto any other individual example: causing a bullet meant for Enjolras to hit someone else.”

“How did you-?”

“I touched it.”

At the look on his face R cracked a genuine smile for the first time. Combeferre relaxed a little at the sight of the out of place expression.

“Don’t look so jealous librarian boy. I can only do it with Contracts.”

“Librarian boy?”

“Glasses, Waistcoat, button up. Room full of books. It fits.”

Combeferre fiddled with his glasses as he struggled to formulate a response. "So, Uh... You'll do- I mean you'll... What do you think of the Contract?"

"I like it. Long time period, easy work. Well-written contract." 

Combeferre sighed with relief and began to relax then stiffened as the demon, R added. "But. This part here. In return for services rendered The Demon, me, will receive one soul from the Summoner, Etienne Combeferre, that's you I assume."

"Yes. Call me Combeferre please. What's the matter? The book said you would want a soul. I wrote the contract just like the book said." Combeferre referenced the Arcane book he had found detailing how to conduct a proper demon raising Ritual. (It was written by someone named Grantaire, but Combeferre wouldn't realize the significance of that until later.)

"It's a very pretty Contract."

"Then what's the problem?"

The demon, R, looked at Combeferre quite intensely as if examining him and weighing the worth of each part of him. "I don't want your soul."

Combeferre struggled to remain calm and keep from touching his glass again."Then what do you want?"

"Com-be-ferre," he said slowly, tasting each syllable while maintaining the intense stare. "I want your innocence."

It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out what the demon meant. (It wasn't that he was naive, per se. He just sometimes forgot he was a virgin. In fact sometimes he forgot about sex altogether. (But never when he was around Courfeyrac.)) Combeferre blinked and then made his way to the couch he had pushed against the wall. He closed his eyes and sank onto the couch well aware of the weight of the demons gaze upon him. If before it was examining, now it was predatory. (Or maybe he was just paranoid.) He took several deep breaths and imagined this demon, R he should call him if they were going to have sex, taking his virginity. (It was perhaps exactly the wrong way to think about this, because part of him (His suddenly awakened libido probably) had no problem with the image presented:Two bodies, one pale, one dark and tattooed, sweaty, tangled, writhing. It could be amazing.) But the logical side of him was not as open to the idea. It seemed wrong to have sex with a demon, just to save Enjolras. But then he thought of Enjolras, all his drive, his passion for change, gone. If he was willing to give his soul, why not his virginity. Anything 'For the Cause,' as Enjolras would say. Anything to save him.

"I'll do it." He said with only a slight blush.

R smiled and read the changed Contract. "In return for services rendered, I will receive the Summoner, Etienne Combeferre's Innocence." A claw suddenly extended from one of his fingers and he used it to pierce his thumb which he then pressed to the Contract. He passed the parchment back through the Boundary and Combeferre used his knife to do the same. In no time at all, the Boundary had disappeared and there was nothing but space between the the two men (one man and one demon? ) Combeferre took a step back distancing himself from the demon, but R didn't move. He just stood there with his eyes closed. The black swirling aura seemed to be shrinking into his skin and in no time at all it was gone except for a slight Arcane shimmer in the air around him. If he tried, he could still Sense a great amount of Arcane Power, but now R appeared even more like an ordinary human man. (An ordinary _hot_ human man.) Combeferre took another startled step back when R's eyes suddenly opened and fixed upon him with a definitely predatory gleam. After a moment of stuttered breathing, he started unbuttoning his vest and rolling down his sleeves so he could take off his shirt.

"So, sex. Did you want to go into the, the bedroom?" Combeferre tried to maintain a calm and professional demeanor, but he was definitely not feeling calm. His fingers stumbled as he tried to unbutton his sleeves. Suddenly there were extra hands, stilling his own. He stopped moving, frozen by the contact. R's hands curled around his wrists and moved up his arms following the contour of his muscles. He closed his eyes at the sensation and tried to will away the blush he could feel in his cheeks. He felt hands leave his shoulders and could tell R was walking around him (Inspecting him maybe? The thought made him blush harder.) He was just able to relax his muscles when we felt a breath ghost across his ear. He tensed again and his hands tightened into fists, but he was unable to move. 

"Combeferre, relax." R's voice sounded low and deep right next to his ear. The demon was barely speaking above a whisper, but it was one of the loudest sounds he had ever heard. (The sound of his heart beating may have been louder.)

"Relax. We will definitely be having sex. Just not today." Combeferre wondered how it was possible to be both less and more nervous at the same time.

"When we have sex, I will take you to your bed, rip off your clothes and spend hours taking you apart. My hot, tight ass around your cock as I ride you slowly until you're begging for release will be the best thing you've ever experienced." Combeferre struggled to remember to breathe as heat pooled low in his gut and his cock began to harden between his legs. He could hear R start to talk again and forced himself to pay attention.

"But we won't have sex until you want it. Until you beg for it. Until you're ready to scream for it. " (Combeferre wasn't so sure he wasn't ready to have sex with R right now, but he was able to get a grip on his libido and compartmentalize those feelings like he'd always done in the past.)

"So, see you then librarian boy." with that R began to walk towards the door a green t-shirt appearing on his body as he walked out the front door.

(Later that night Combeferre touches himself for the first time in years and he's sure the powerful climax is to blame for the sex dreams. they were definitely not in no way Prophetic Dreams, no sir.)

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~

R paused in the hallway right outside his new human's apartment. He took a moment to breathe and will away his raging erection. He only had six months on this Plane and he needed to do things right if he wanted to stay.

He conjured himself some shoes and after moment, a jacket. It was cold in the hallway.

_Must be winter_

Once he was fully dressed, he placed both palms on the door and mentally followed the connection to his human. A bright blue thread went through the door and pulsed _Safe. Calm. Horny._ He grinned at the information and made sure he would be able to find this human again, no matter what then turned away. He had another human to check on. When he mentally followed the red thread connecting him to his human charge he was pleased to find it lead to somewhere not too far away. He didn't even have to leave the building. He went down one flight of stairs and down the hallway he found his charges apartment. He put his palms on the door and Listened to Enjolras. _Safe. Frustrated. Angry._ He frowned at the feeling of anger, but after a few more moments of Listening he began to understand that anger was a perpetual state of being for the man named Enjolras. He once again made sure he would be ale to find this human again anywhere, no matter what then poured Power into the walls and windows of this apartment. The Shield wouldn't stop everything, but it would help keep this human safe. _And as long as he lives, I will be able to stay,_ he thought to himself. With his errands for his humans done, he made his way to the ground floor. He had some errands of his own to do.

As he walked down the street he conjured a wallet with cash and an ID. The wind bit through his jacket and he traded for a conjured coat. 

_Definitely winter. Damn, how do these humans do it? I'm freezing my balls off here._

He ducked into a convenience store to get out of the wind. He conjured a green beanie and pulled it on over his ears. He pulled out his wallet and inspected his ID. Remy Grantaire. Born August 23, 1968. He would have to change the date once he figured out what year it was. He made his way to the counter and looked for the publications. There wasn't a newspaper, but he did find a magazine. He placed the magazine on the check-out counter.

 _2013? It's been 20 years?!_

"Will that be all?" The cashier didn't even look up from her...mobile phone? _Ugh. I hate playing technology catch up._

He added a chocolate bar to the counter. "And a pack of cigarettes."

"9.56"

He paid then grabbed his items and left. He couldn't decide which to try first, the cigarettes or chocolate. He decided on the cigarettes and he lit up (with a conjured lighter) before heading back out into the wind. 

_Apartment first, then food, real human food and then find Gavroche Thenardier._

Mentally chanting his plan as he endured the cold, he smiled. It was good to be back on the Human Plane working towards freedom at last.

(Later that night after he had put down a deposit and moved into an apartment on the cheaper side of town, and after he had eaten the most delicious bowl of orange chicken in existence, he followed the threads Linking him to his humans. He found them both awake when they should be sleeping. One sexually frustrated, one frustrated at the state of the world in general. He was going to have his work cut out, taking care of them.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins... Yay! Sorry for the tease. The sexy times may take awhile, while that pesky thing called plot gets in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre receives a surprise visitor at the weekly Les Amis meeting at the Musain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really so very sorry it's been so long since i posted. I said I was going to be a irregular poster, but I didn't know it would take 5 months. I have an outline now that's broken down into chapters and I really think I' getting the hang of writing this. So hopefully I will be posting more regularly. If I don't, never fear, I won't abandon this until it's done, no matter how long it takes me. Feel free to message me. Or Oh! I have a tumblr: GypsyKylara is my normal tumblr and then Kylarareadsfanfiction is my fanfic account.

When Combeferre walked into the Musain for his weekly Pre-Meeting Meeting and Meal (Courfeyrac named the occasion and insisted the capital letters be used, every time) with Courfeyrac and Jehan, he was surprised to see someone already sitting with them. After years of this being one on one time for Combeferre and Courfeyrac to catch up, gossip about their friends, talk about Enjolras' well-being and plan for the night's meeting, Courfeyrac had finally asked if he could bring Jehan along. (Once he started bringing Jehan, it was awkward at first but Combeferre liked the soft-spoken poet and found his input invaluable in planning the meetings. ) He and Jehan had been dating for months before the question had even come up, so he doubted the person was someone they had purposefully invited. He slowly approached the table and relaxed when he recognized the curly mop of inky black hair. (Really he both relaxed and instantly tensed. It had been eight days since he had raised the demon and if it weren't for the scar on his hand and the Power he could feel occasionally prowling around his arcane Senses, he would have thought the whole thing had been an elaborate and vivid dream, of which he had far too many.)

"Combeferre," Courfeyrac called out once he noticed the other man. "Musichetta already brought your order. Join us. We were just talking to your new friend." Courfeyrac said the last bit with both suspicion and accusation, as if he thought Combeferre was incapable of making new friends without him. (Courfeyrac was a very astute man.)

"Yes I see that. Hello R." He looked at the demon as he joined them at their table and began to eat his fries. Same hair, same predatory eyes and feral grin he remembered (he dreamed about). R was now wearing a band T-shirt (The Clash) and black jeans again. He looked normal. He looked... well he looked human. Like a university student. 

"R?" Jehan asked.

"A nickname," R cut in before Combeferre could begin to think of how to answer the question. "It's from-"

"Grand R. I get it." Jehan smiled "You like French puns. That must have been what made you want to join our group."

"I'll admit that was _one_ thing that intrigued me about your group," he said throwing a sly look at Combeferre. (And also possibly a wink.)

Courfeyrac and Jehan barely blinked at the blatant flirtation. (As if all their hopes had been realized.)

Jehan turned to Combeferre. "Grantaire was just telling us about your meeting at the library." (Bless you Jehan)

"Yes that's right. We met at the library." Combeferre stumbled at the expectant looks on his friends' faces. Before he could try to come up with a story that would satisfy Courfeyrac, R cut in.

"He helped me check out a book, I introduced myself, we talked about French puns, he invited me to this meeting. Nothing more to tell really," R said with a smile that said there was plenty more that he wasn't telling. Combeferre kept a straight face but internally winced. Courfeyrac would never drop this story now. He glanced at Courfeyrac who sure enough was giving him a look that said he would pester him later for more details. 

"So Grantaire, you are a student? What are you studying?" Courfeyrac asked.   
"Oh, this and that. I haven't yet decided on anything in particular."  
"What have been your favorite classes?"

Combeferre continued eating while the conversation flowed around him. He watched as R, or Grantaire apparently, spoke to Jehan about old French poetry. (Courfeyrac was doing a valiant job of pretending to understand what they were talking about.) Combeferre studied the demon for any sign that he meant to harm his friends. He didn't seem violent though, only snarky and sarcastic. (And flirtatious.) In fact, except for the muted Power brushing against his Senses he would have no idea Grantaire was anything other than what he appeared to be. A student he had met in the university library and invited to join Les Amis. When he closed his eyes to better focus with his Arcane senses, not only could he tell that R was quite powerful, but he also found that he and R were connected magically. He supposed that was from Raising the demon and the Price he still had to pay. But he couldn't sense anything dangerous. If R were going to come to the meetings regularly, there wasn't really anything wrong with that. And it would make sense for R to be around to protect Enjolras more.

When he opened his eyes, he found the demon staring at him and when Combeferre didn't say anything, he smiled and Combeferre noticed his shoulders relaxing as if he had been expecting a rebuke. R turned to Courfeyrac 

"You've known Combeferre a long time right?" At Courfeyrac's nod he continued "Tell me an embarrassing story from his past. What was he like as a freshman?"

Courfeyrac smiled and ignored the Look Combeferre was giving him. " I do have a story." (Of course he did. Courfeyrac has a story for everything and this was the story he told all of Combeferre's prospective dates, the few that there were. It was a story, a warning and a threat all wrapped into one.)

"Not stalker girl?" Jehan asked.

"That's the one! Ok, so there was this girl our freshman year. It was after we'd decided to start an activist group but before we'd ironed out the idea for Les Amis. So we were handing out fliers for a meeting one day and this girl comes up and starts flirting with 'Ferre like mad. And all he did was hand her the flier and insist she come to the meeting later. Well she came to the meeting and talked to 'Ferre afterward and invited him out to coffee. Like on a date. Well he thought she was confused about something from the meeting and wanted to talk more about it so he went out with her. And this happened for weeks. She kept asking him out on dates and he thought she just really wanted to talk politics. She would come over to his dorm room to "hang out" and Enjolras or I would be there making signs or plans for a rally or something and she would just help and hint that she really wanted for them to be alone. Everyone thought they were dating, except Combeferre, who was really clueless. Well it all came to a head on Valentine's Day."

"No. What happened?" R was listening intently and Combeferre struggled to maintain his stoicism.

"Well we were at a meeting and she asked Combeferre what they were doing for Valentine's Day the next night and he said 'Why would we be doing anything?Valentine's Day is for couples.' Everyone was stunned into silence. Remember, we all thought they were dating so we didn't even realize until then that Combeferre was so clueless. 'But Combeferre, honey. We are a couple; we've been dating for weeks,' She said. Combeferre just goes all still and red and said in his calmest voice, which as you know, is pretty calm, 'I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but we are not, nor have we ever been dating. I think it's best we don't see each other anymore.' And this girl is just silent for like 30 seconds and no one makes a sound, but then she just explodes. She starts yelling 'What is wrong with you? We are dating; We are! And she does on and on yelling ending with 'I came to your stupid club and helped you with all this stuff and even put up with your stupid roommate and none of it even matters at all. I don't know why you think all this stupid crap is more important than me.' And when she insulted Enjolras, Combeferre became very stern with her and was basically all 'Leave. Leave with your expensive shoes and your commercial, consumerist attitudes and Starbucks coffee. There are more important things than love in this world.' And she left and we all laughed at the situation. I mean can you just imagine Combeferre saying completely calmly with a straight face There are more important things than love in this world.' And we all thought that was the end. It would just be a funny story and we'd never see her again."

"But you did?"

"Oh yeah. We saw her again. And again and again. She came back crying the next day and apologized to Combeferre and he graciously accepted her apology because he is very polite, but that was not the end. She kept coming to our meetings and we kept trying to stop her and Combeferre said he wasn't interested, but she kept saying she loved him even if he loved politics more. And once she got his phone number somehow and started texting him and it suddenly turned into this crazy stalker situation. And it all came to a head like a month later. She came into the library when it was right before midterms and we were all studying together. She like had this dramatic speech prepared and she was loudly proclaiming her love for Combeferre and he just stood up and yelled at her. It was basically the only time I've ever seen him angry like that. 'Shut up, just shut up! You don't love me, you don't even know me. I'm gay. I'm gay alright! I can't be with you because I'm gay and I wouldn't want to be with you, anyway! Now stop stalking me and for goodness sakes, lower your voice. This is a library!' For the rest of the semester he couldn't go into the library, he was so embarrassed. We never thought he'd be able to live down saying there are more important things then love in this world, but he managed to say something even more over the top."

Combeferre hadn't thought it was possible for demons to laugh but R was laughing with Courfeyrac and Jehan. (And OH! he was extra hot when he laughed.) 

"Good thing I'm a man. And also, I respect the sanctity of the library." R said with mock solemnity before cracking into a grin.

Courfeyrac and Jehan continued to laugh at R's brazen response. Combeferre was spared from having to reply by the appearance of Joly and Bossuet who had come early to spend some time with Musichetta. (The three were obviously dating, but they hadn't admitted it to anyone yet. In fact, it was unclear if they had yet admitted it to themselves.) Jehan took it upon himself to introduce R as Courfeyrac still had the giggles.

"Joly, Bossuet, Hi! This is our new friend Grantaire who sometimes goes by R. He's Courting Combeferre." (Of course the word courting sounded perfectly normal coming from Jehan.)

If Combeferre were the type to get humiliated, he would have fled to the bathroom by now. But he wasn't. He was the type to remain calm in any circumstance and show no emotional reaction to anything. He ignored everyone and calmly finished his fries and his drink. He looked at his watch to see how much time they had before Enjolras got there.

He didn't mean it as a hint, but R took it as one and said, "Well I know you guys still have to like, plan the meeting or whatever, so I'm just gonna go chill with these guys at the bar."

Combeferre tried to hide the fact that he was watching them while he talked to Courfeyrac and Jehan. He really had nothing to worry about. Joly and Bossuet took to R like old friends. They had their heads together at the bar and would start laughing randomly. 

Courfeyrac waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hey. It's not like they're going to scare him off. What are you worried about?" Combeferre frowned. He couldn't say he was afraid of their "new friend Grantaire" stealing their souls or going all "demony" on them or even just acting so strange they would find out what he really was. He watched as across the room Bossuet dropped a bottle of wine. R caught it before it hits the floor. He couldn't make out what they are saying but judging by Bossuet's sheepish look and Joly's wild gesticulation they were probably explaining Bossuet's tendency to be clumsy and Joly's tendency to overreact.

Courfeyrac leaned in conspiratorially, "So do you think--"  
"I claim brunch immunity on the topic of R." (Brunch Immunity is a tradition Combeferre and Courfeyrac started shortly after they met. Once a month, Combeferre may claim Brunch Immunity on a topic and Courfeyrac will then patiently withhold all questions pertaining to said topic. They will go out to brunch and Courfeyrac has one hour to ask all the questions he wants and Combeferre will answer them as honestly as he is able, or explain why he can't answer them.)  
Courfeyrac tapped his chin thoughtfully, "This Saturday."  
"Next Saturday, after Thanksgiving. You know we're busy this weekend."  
"Fine. Next Saturday, it is." Courfeyrac smiled and added "It will give me time to think of more questions."

After that, Courfeyrac and Jehan ignored him as he watched R. Combeferre tried to pay attention to what Courfeyrac was saying about the meeting.

"I think Enjolras wants to talk about Thanksgiving today and he will probably start discussing his "Help the Homeless" campaign so we will need to interrupt if he gets too off track. Do you have any other plans or are we volunteering at the shelter then party at our place as usual?"

He nodded vaguely as Bahorel came in. He made plans and helped with schedules as Bahorel was introduced to R. He nearly dropped his own drink when Bahorel and R stood in the corner away from the tables in obvious fighting stances. He relaxed somewhat when they demonstrated boxing? moves,but didn't take his hand off his glass until they made their way back to their seats, laughing about something. 

Grantaire spent almost twenty minutes talking about something with Feuilly, probably tattoos if he had to guess, because Feuilly only got that passionate about tattoos, art and The Cause and he didn't think R would be one to talk politics. Also, at one point R lifted up his shirt to show Feuilly his back and they kept scribbling on the napkins. 

Somehow, R seemed to get along with each of his friends. He never would have thought that of a demon. (Obviously, R was all-around nothing like he had imagined demons would be. (And he really should start trying to call him Grantaire.))

When the door slammed open shortly before seven, everyone jumped thinking it was Enjolras arriving a bit early. (Usually Enjolras arrived promptly at exactly 7pm every week, but occasionally he got there early to "mingle.") Instead, Marius stumbled in looking far more dazed than usual. It was ~~R~~ Grantaire who walked over to him and introduced himself and led him to a table and brought him a drink. Combeferre couldn't tell what they were talking about but Marius was speaking a lot and waving his arms around and then would just stop and stare into nothing. As odd as it was, ~~R~~ Grantaire was just listening with a weird look on his face. 

Combeferre was distracted from the scene by the actual arrival of Enjolras who walked in and greeted everyone before making his way upstairs to the meeting room. Combeferre helped Jehan gather their notes and when he was done, Courfeyrac and Marius were talking as they headed upstairs, Jehan following. Everyone else was already upstairs except Grantaire who was at the bar ordering a bottle of wine. Combeferre climbed the stairs and waited. The upper floor of the Musain was pretty much just a glorified attic and consisted mostly of the large, yet cozy meeting room used by Les Amis. The stairway opened up into a narrow hallway with doors to the meeting room, a bathroom, several storage closets and a small bedroom used by the staff if they needed to stay over night. In short, it was the perfect place for an ambush and confrontation. Combeferre grabbed R by the arm when he appeared and dragged him past the doorway to the meeting room and into the hall. 

"What are you doing here?"

Combeferre may have made a mistake being alone while confronting his demon. Gone was the laughing, smiling, Grantaire who could easily pass for a university student. He was standing in a very narrow hallway with R, the demon who had focused a very familiar predatory gaze on him. (A gaze that was in no way giving him an erection. (Actually it was definitely giving him an erection and Combeferre did his best to ignore it.))

"I'm protecting your friend, you know he actually seems more like your leader. I'm protecting him from danger, of course."

"No! I mean,what are you doing here, at the meeting?"

"Well," R drawled slowly. "How can I protect someone if I'm not around."

Combeferre huffed in frustration and R just laughed.

"Are you jealous of your friends, librarian boy? Because I still like you the best."

"I'm not jealous of them, I'm worried for them!"

R just smirked and took a step toward Combeferre. He tried to back away, but he was already against the wall. R leaned in and softly spoke into Combeferre's ear. It took him a moment to register the words, because he was struck by the sensation of R's erection brushing against his own.

"Don't worry about your friends, Combeferre. They're safe from me. I won't do anything to harm them. Worry about yourself. After all, you're the one with a Price still to pay." With those words, R walked into the meeting without even looking back. Combeferre had to take deep breaths and think about science to will his erection away. As he entered the room, he noticed Grantaire sitting by Marius and Jehan , laughing. He made his way to front of the room to join Enjolras and Courfeyrac going over the Thanksgiving plans they had made refusing to even look in the direction of their table. As he sat down Enjolras looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, trying not to blush. He shot a glare at Courfeyrac, as he opened his mouth to say something.

Enjolras opened the meeting and began by talking about the plans to go to the shelter. 

"The Helping Hands Shelter, needs help with making the Thanksgiving meal of course, but they also need help sorting the donations and then serving, passing things out and cleaning. Anyone who is helping with food needs to be there at 8am and everyone else can get there between 9 and 10. Courfeyrac and Combeferre have the list of who signed up to do what, so ask them if you need more information. Lunch will be served at noon, then with the clean up we'll probably be out of there by 3 or 4."

Courfeyrac cleared his throat.

"Courfeyrac wants me to remind everyone about Thanksgiving dinner at his and Jehan's place. You can start showing up around 5 but dinner will be served around 6."

They spent few minutes clarifying the plans for the shelter. As they discussed their plans, Combeferre buried himself in the sign up sheets and shelter information, as a distraction. He didn't pay any attention as R drank from his bottle of wine (How was that so sexy?) and whispered to Marius and Jehan. (What were they talking about?)

Inevitably, when Enjolras spoke again, he had launched into one of his typical holiday rhetorics. (He had three things he typically talked about on holidays: Consumerism, Hypocrisy, and how to use people's Holiday Spirit to help Those in Need.) Combeferre didn't really need to listen to know what Enjolras was saying.

“-and while we can help at the shelter on Thanksgiving day, we need to remember that that is only a band aid. The real problem is homelessness and we need to cure the disease and not the symptoms. Several cities have started a fund for housing the homeless. Once they're off the streets, we can get help get them jobs and medical help. I've shown our petition to start the program here to LeMarque. He's agreed to look into it. If we can get this implemented before the holiday season is over we can get people to truly help the homeless people of this city, not just give a little money or clothes to enable the problem...”  
Enjolras was interrupted by a loud crash. Combeferre looked up to see that Grantaire had dropped his wine bottle and stood up. His hands were shaking and he looked sweaty and pale. Combeferre could feel R's Power pulsing erratically against his Senses.

“I'll go get a ...towel.” Grantaire said as he rushed out of the room.

“I need to go make sure he's alright.” Combeferre said as he rushed out after him.

There was no need to look for him. Combeferre followed the pull of R's Power to the small bedroom upstairs. He opened the door and barely felt the Shield as he was yanked through it. He wasn't quite sure what happened next. R held him close with one arm and the other held onto an Amulet he hadn't noticed R wearing. He could feel the Shield around the room strengthening and a second Shield around R and himself. (That was the only reason he didn't pull out of R's hold. Not because it felt good to be held by someone, even during crazy Arcane shenanigans.) Power flowed all around him and then R dropped the Amulet and put his hand on the room's old rickety wooden chair. The chair shimmered with Power, then disintegrated. The Shields receded and Combeferre realized he could no longer Sense any Power in the room. When he concentrated he could once again Sense R's muted power, maybe a little stronger than before, but nothing like he felt before.

“What the hell just happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted R to answer by saying "Hell just happened," because it would have been such a cool comeback, but it really didn't fit. The next chapter will be from R's pov. We'll get to see what he's been up to and his response to Combeferre's question. I'm kind of nervous about writing from Grantaire's pov, but hopefully it won't be as hard as I'm making it out to be. Feedback is appreciated! See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh--this is probably too many notes and you just want to enjoy the story, lol, but about the World. So in case you were wondering this is like our modern day world, but there is secretly magic in this world. Not everyone knows about magic or the Arcane. I hope I made that pretty obvious, but if you have any questions about magic in this world, let me know.


End file.
